Cold Lesson
by NeverMineToHold
Summary: Teil 3 meines AU KabuOro  Cold Verse".  Kabuto-sama hielt sich zurück, aber nicht so sehr, dass sich nicht jede Lektion schmerzhaft einprägte. - Und es war gut so.  Alles braucht Fokus und Ziel. Und natürlich die richtige... Motivation.  Dark, Angst


Titel: **„Cold Lesson"**

Status: **One Shot;** **Abgeschlossen**

Word Count: **1651**

Disclaimer: Alles rund um Naruto gehört Masashi Kishimoto bzw. Shonen Jump/Carlsen – ich leih's mir nur mal aus und spiele damit! Ich leg sie auch unbeschadet wieder in Kishimoto-senseis Spielzeugkiste... Gaaanz ehrlich.

Warnung: Dritte Fanfiktion in meinem alternativen „Cold Verse" – kann als stand alone gelesen werden, aber Vorkenntnisse durch „Cold Truth" und „Cold Night" wären von Vorteil, würde ich sagen...

Ansonsten: bisschen dark, angst, H/C

Kommentar: Viel Spaß beim Lesen! KabuOro sind einfach zu genial! R&R please! Übersetzung der japanischen Begriffe am Ende der FF.

Orochimaru schwankte leicht, seine Arme und Beine zitterten unkontrolliert. Um so mehr war er dankbar für den massiven Baumstamm in seinem Rücken - er war das Einzige, was ihn noch aufrecht hielt.

Das sattgrüne Gras zu seinen Füßen war niedergetrampelt, roch süßlich herb nach Kräutern; die Erde war aufgewühlt. Feiner Staub wirbelte träge zum blauen Himmel empor; bedeckte als dünne Schicht seine schwarze Stoffhose. Das letzte Jutsu von Kabuto-sama hatte den Felsbrocken pulverisiert hinter dem Orochimaru Deckung gesucht hatte. - Die ganze Lichtung war durch ihr Training verwüstet.

Orochimaru war schweißgebadet; die vielen Kratzern brannten. Der laue Sommerwind fühlte sich kalt an auf seiner Haut. Jeder Atemzug tat weh, es pochte in seinem Brustkorb, doch die Rippen waren nur geprellt, nicht gebrochen.

Er hatte einen metallischen Geschmack auf der Zunge; samtig warme Flüssigkeit im Mund. Er spürte, wie das Blut aus seiner geschwollenen Nase langsam auf seinen Lippen gerann...

Kabuto-sama hielt sich zurück, aber nicht so sehr, dass sich nicht jede Lektion schmerzhaft einprägte. - Und es war gut so.

Kein Feind würde Rücksicht nehmen auf einen unerfahrenen Gegner, sondern die Schwäche gnadenlos ausnutzen. Diese Methode erschien auf den ersten Blick hart, doch Orochimaru schätzte die Herausforderung. Und die Ergebnisse.

Während er seine dringend benötigte Pause genoss, sammelte Kabuto-sama völlig ungerührt seine Senbon vom Boden auf. Nichts an seiner Erscheinung ließ darauf schließen, dass sie seit dem Morgengrauen trainiert hatten. Jede seiner Bewegungen war lautlos und präzise; die Waffen verschwanden fast unbemerkt in den versteckten Taschen seines einfachen Gewands.

Ein paar der nadelspitzen Wurfgeschosse steckten im Stamm einer alten Eiche fest. Kabuto-sama riss sie mit einem leicht angewinkelten Ruck heraus; silberne Lichtreflexe zuckten über die Lichtung.

Das Splittern der Borke klang überlaut in der drückenden Stille. Sämtliche Tiere waren aus diesem Teil des Waldes geflohen, vertrieben durch den Lärm; das mörderische Chakra. Nur die Baumkronen raschelten in der Brise. Es roch nach warmen Harz...

Orochimaru mochte diese kurzen, fast friedlichen Momente. Er beobachtete seinen Sensei gerne. Trotzdem gelang es diesem plötzlich direkt neben ihm zu stehen. Er überspielte sein Erschrecken, indem er sich aufrecht hin stellte.

Es war Zeit für die Beurteilung seiner Leistung.

„Orochimaru-kun... dein Taijutsu hat sich zufriedenstellend verbessert. - Aber deine Chakrakontrolle ist enttäuschend. Diese Kunst des Feuerverstecks hättest du längst meistern müssen."

Senseis Tonfall war ruhig und streng, doch sein Gesicht blieb für Orochimaru völlig unlesbar. Er spürte wie ihm Hitze in die Wangen schoss und senkte den Blick; wünschte, seine Haare wären nicht zurück gebunden. Ohne ihren verbergenden Schleier fühlte er sich seltsam... bloß gestellt.

„Bitte entschuldigt, Kabuto-sama."

Er hasste dieses Gefühl von... Unzulänglichkeit. Das er nicht in der Lage war, den Erwartungen seines Sensei gerecht zu werden. Er hatte in den letzten sechs Monaten viel gelernt, Fortschritte gemacht - aber es war nie _genug_. Orochimaru wollte seinen Retter stolz machen.

Wie ein Schatten lag auf jedem Moment mit Kabuto-sama die Angst, dass der seiner überdrüssig werden könnte. Er wollte, _musste_ ihm nützlich sein. - Das war alles, was Orochimaru noch hatte, der Rest seiner Welt; das, was ihn definierte.

Es war eine Schuld, die wiedergutzumachen er... Wie nannte man dieses Gefühl?

„Hm... Nun, wir werden daran arbeiten müssen, nicht wahr?"

„Hai, Kabuto-sama!"

Orochimaru wusste, dass sein Sensei das Training für heute beenden würde - es war unmöglich, dass diesem kalkulierenden Blick der Grad seiner Erschöpfung entgehen würde. Aber er wollte nicht aufgeben. Noch nicht.

_Nie_.

„Bitte laßt es mich noch einmal versuchen, Sensei." Orochimaru verbeugte sich tief. Dieses Mal würde er nicht versagen. Wild entschlossen ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Er konnte die Augen von Kabuto-sama nicht sehen, dass Licht fing sich in den Brillengläsern, warf nur sein angespanntes Spiegelbild zurück...

„Also gut, Orochimaru-kun."

„... ein Fehler ..."

Die Worte hallten hohl in seinem Kopf wider, ein endloser, schmerzhafter Kreislauf.

Orochimaru starrte seine Hand an, die neben ihm auf dem Kissen ruhte. Auf die unverletzte, weiße Haut.

Sie sollte schwarz sein, verkohlt, voll nässender Blasen, _blutig_.

Stattdessen...

Er hatte das Chakra geschmiedet, diese widerspenstige Masse in seiner Mitte. Sie floss und pulsierte in jeder Zelle und er griff danach; hoch konzentriert. Es war schwierig - eine reißende Flut hinter zu niedrigen Dämmen.

Pechschwarz.

Jedes Jutsu war ein Kampf für sich. Es war ermüdend, sich gegen den Sog zu stemmen, standzuhalten und nur ein Rinnsal zu sich zu rufen...

Orochimarus Hände zuckten mit der Erinnerung an die sechs In:

Tori, O-hitsuji, Saru, Ousu-buta, Uma, Tora...

Die Finger formen die Siegel, diese das Chakra, lenken es in die richtigen Bahnen. Dann hält man die Energie, sammelt sie...

Kabuto-samas Stimme wisperte irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf, wiederholte verinnerlichte Lektionen. Die Grundlagen – Akademiewissen.

Alles hatte perfekt funktioniert, seine Finger flogen durch die In; verwischende Wirbel, flüssige Bewegung; endlich keine Unsicherheit mehr. - Doch als Orochimaru die Kunst freisetzen wollte...

„Katon: Gokakyu!"

Der Luftstrom aus seinen Lungen mischte sich mit dem komprimierten Chakra.

Kurz vor seinen Lippen explodierte ein gewaltiger Feuerstoß. Hitze schlug ihm entgegen.

Orochimaru erkannte zu spät, dass der Damm gebrochen war; das Jutsu überlud...

Plötzlich stand er in einem orangeroten Flammenmeer. Rasend schnell verschlang das Feuer das trockene Holz der Bäume, wurde zum Inferno dank der vielen Nahrung. Beißender Rauch stieg ihm in die Lungen...

Seine Hände BRANNTEN!

Nur dank Kabuto-sama hatte sein Versagen keine schlimmeren Konsequenzen nach sich gezogen. Er hatte den Brand innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden gelöscht; scheinbar völlig unbeeindruckt von dem plötzlichen Waldbrand.

Sein Suiton-Jutsu beschwor aus dem nahe gelegenen Bach riesenhafte Lindwürmer. Fast elegant hatten sich ihre glasklaren Leiber um die Stämme gewunden und die Flammen erstickt. Die Lichtung verschwand im Wasserdampf, der sich kühlend wie Tau in Blättern und Gras fing...

Danach hatte Kabuto-sama wortlos seine Hände geheilt. Das Leuchten des Chakra erhellte ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht - doch was anderes als tiefe Enttäuschung konnte sich dahinter verbergen?

Schande.

_Versagt_.

Nur das Tropfen des Wassers war im Wald zu hören gewesen, unterbrochen von Orochimarus halb unterdrücktem Schluchzen.

Es tat weh.

_Die Stille_ tat weh.

Auch jetzt noch. Orochimaru widerstand nicht länger dem kindischen Impuls und zog sich schaudernd die Decke über den Kopf. Er rollte sich auf seinem Futon zusammen. Er musste einen Weg finden um seinen Fehler wiedergutzumachen...

Stundenlang lag er so da.

Doch dann...

Die Schriftrolle! Sein Subkontrakt. Wenn er diese Kuchiyose schaffte... Ja.

So konnte er seinen Wert unter Beweis stellen...

„Der große Manda - gerufen von einem Wicht wie dir? Eine solche Beleidigung dulde ich nicht!"

Orochimaru warf sich zur Seite, wich um Haaresbreite dem dreieckigen Kopf aus. Ellenlange Fangzähne schimmerten perlweiß im Halbdunkel; gelbe Flüssigkeit troff von ihren Spitzen. Die zähen Tropfen fielen auf den felsigen Untergrund und fraßen sich schäumend hinein.

Erdbrocken explodierten nach allen Seiten beim Aufprall des massigen Mauls der Schlange; ihr wütendes Zischen vibrierte durch ihren meterlangen Leib, fuhr durch den Boden zu seinen Füßen. Bäume wurden achtlos entwurzelt.

Die Staubwolke versperrte Orochimaru die Sicht, er stolperte zurück. Die dunklen Schuppen der Riesenschlange verschmolzen förmlich mit der hereinbrechenden Nacht. Als er die Bewegung ausmachte, war es schon zu spät: Manda schoss vor.

„Kabuto-sama!" Instinktiv riss er die Arme hoch und schloss die Augen.

Ein Schwall verfault riechender Luft traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht. Stoff zerriss, zerfetzt von den nadelfeinen Giftzähnen. Frisches Blut überlagerte süßlich jeden anderen Geruch. Ein feiner Tropfenschauer sprenkelte warm seine Wange, seine Augenlider.

Alles wurde gespenstisch still - doch der erwartete Schmerz blieb aus.

Vorsichtig wagte Orochimaru schließlich einen Blick... Und erstarrte.

Kabuto-sama stand schützend vor ihm. Seine rechte Hand umklammerte den gewaltigen Fangzahn, der sich in seine Schulter bohrte; stemmte sich dem Druck von oben entgegen. Die linke steckte halb in Mandas Maul, presste mit zwei Fingern auf einen Druckpunkt und verhinderte so, dass sich der ausgerenkte Kiefer schloss. Mensch wie Schlange zitterten beide; Muskelstränge schwollen unter Schuppen und Haut an; ein ungleiches Kräftemessen.

Es roch nach brennendem Fleisch, ekelerregend. - Das Gift zersetzte qualmend den Stoff rund um Kabuto-samas blutende Schulter; ätzend wie Säure.

„Das genügt, Manda-san."

Die Stimme seines Sensei war gefährlich sanft und leise, als könnte ihn nichts weniger beeindrucken, als halb im Maul einer Schlange zu stehen. Er ließ den Druckpunkt einfach los...

Es war surreal.

Orochimarus Panik floss wie Eis durch seine Adern, fegte seinen Kopf leer und schüttelte ihn ihm Takt seines rasenden Herzschlags.

Kabuto-sama...

Blut. So viel _Blut_.

Manda gehorchte augenblicklich. Vorsichtig zog sich die Schlange zurück, der Zahn glitt mit einem leisen Schmatzen aus der tiefen Wunde; dass gewaltige Maul schloss sich. Mit einer wiegenden Bewegung des Unterkiefers nach rechts und links hakte sie ihn wieder ein, leise knirschend rieben Knochen aufeinander.

Ihre gespaltene Zunge schoss hervor, bedeckt mit einem dicken, schwarzen Sekret. Fast behutsam züngelte sie über Kabuto-samas Wunde, verteilte die Masse darauf...

Die Szene war widerlich, Horror für Orochimaru, der nur hilflos zitternd zusehen konnte. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen schien plötzlich weniger stabil, schwankte...

„Verzeiht, Kabuto-sama," zischelte Manda. Die Schlange richtete sich wieder zu ihrer vollen Größe auf, wie ein Vasall, der eben noch auf Knien gerutscht war.

In der Nacht leuchteten ihre grünlich geschlitzten Augen wie Geisterlaternen... Der Schemen verdeckte den Mond - und Orochimaru wurde von der Schwärze des Schattens verschluckt.

Kabuto saß versteckt in einer Baumkrone und sah seinem Schüler zu.

Orochimaru trainierte wie ein Besessener - er würde bald einschreiten müssen, bevor sich der Junge noch verletzte, in seinem... löblichen Eifer.

„Euer Plan hat perfekt funktioniert, Kabuto-dono," zischelte eine leise Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr. Die grau geschuppte Schlange glitt in einer eleganten Schraube den Ast über seinem Kopf entlang.

Kabutos Lippen verzogen sich zu einem dünnen Lächeln: „Natürlich, Kemuri-san. - Bitte richte Manda-san meinen Dank aus."

„Gewiss, Kabuto-dono." Die Botenschlange nickte und verschwand lautlos im Geäst. In sicherem Abstand verpuffte sie in einer weißen Staubwolke.

Orochimarus Stimme durchbrach die Stille: „Katon: Gokakyu!"

Zufrieden beobachtete Kabuto das perfekt ausgeführte Jutsu, den kontrollierten Feuerball, der die Zielscheibe zu Asche verbrannte. „Ich enttäusche Euch nicht noch einmal, Kabuto-sama!"

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter...

Alles braucht Fokus und Ziel.

Und natürlich die richtige... _Motivation_.

Ende

AN: Hm... Kabuto hat echt höllisch fiese Lehrmethoden, ne? *lol* Ich hätte gerne mehr seinen POV eingebracht aber dann fand ich es doch interessanter Orochimaru zu zeigen. – Wie der sich seit „Cold Night" verändert hat, wie er auf Kabuto fixiert ist (immer –sama!)...

In – Fingerzeichen/Siegel

Kemuri – Rauch

Tori – Vogel

O-hitsuji – Widder

Saru – Affe

Ousu-buta – Wildschwein

Uma – Pferd

Tora – Tiger

san – jap. Äquivalent zu Herr/Frau

sama – respektvolle, förmliche Anrede

dono – noch `nen Zacken respektvoller und höflicher als „sama"

kun – freundschaftliche/vertraute Anrede für Jungen

Katon – Feuerversteck/Feuerkunst

Suiton – Wasserversteck/Wasserkunst

Jutsu – Kunst aka spezieller Angriff eines Ninja

Kuchiyose – Tierbeschwörung/vertrauter Geist

Gokakyu – Sasukes Markenzeichen Jutsu, der große Feuerball...

R&R please! Negative (konstruktive) Kritik, Fragen, Verbesserungsvorschläge... alles ausdrücklich erwünscht!

Nächster Teil der Serie: äähhh... in Planung (kann dauern, wie ich mich kenne)

5


End file.
